I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beverage containers and, more particularly, to such a container with an improved opening tab and drinking spout.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known beverage containers or cans which contain beer, pop and the like. Many of the previously known containers can be manually opened and their contents consumed.
In one type of previously known can, the opening tab is detachable from the top wall of the can and, upon detachment, creates an opening in the top of the can. These tabs, however, were often simply discarded on the ground. Since the tab contains sharp edges, these discarded tabs created a safety hazard to pedestrians, animals and the like.
In a still further type of previously known cans, a scored portion is formed on the top of the can. An opening tab is also secured to the can top so that one end of the tab is positioned over the scored portion. The other end of the tab is lifted outwardly from the can thus bending the tab and simultaneously punching the scored portion into the interior of the can and forming an opening. These previously known opening tabs, however, have not proven entirely satisfactory in use.
One disadvantage of these previously known tabs is that the tab is fastened flat against the top of the can and it is very difficult to grasp the tab in order to pull it outwardly to open the can. Oftentimes, the user breaks his or her fingernails while trying to pry the tab away from the top of the can.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known opening tabs is that they are of relatively flimsy construction and this is particularly true for the portion of the tab which bends when the tab is pulled outwardly from the can. Frequently, the tab separates or breaks away from the top of the can along its bendable portion. Once this happens, a separate can opener must be located and used to open the cans.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known beverage cans is that a rim extends upwardly from and around the top of the can. This rim interferes with the normal flow of the beverage from the can opening and oftentimes causes spilling the beverage on the person and his or her clothes while drinking from the can.